Wolf Song
by Treefairy
Summary: Syaoran's "Differences" causes him to be hunted, acting as catylist for a series of events that will change Sakura and Syaoran's lives forever. Or something like that. Rated for bloody violence.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Not mine. Feh, I just WISH I could draw that freakin good.  
  
WARNING!: In later scenes, this story is likely ta get really freakin bloody. So if ya can't handle graphic violence an blood an stuff like that, go read someone else's fic. I don't wanna here no complaints 'bout it later on or something. YA'VE BEEN WARNED!  
  
~~~WOLF SONG prolouge~~~~  
  
Syaoran let out an irritated growl as he ran through the forest. The sounds of pursuing dogs not far behind him. The sharp night air didn't seem to bother him, even though he was dressed only in a pair of black sweats. 'Dammit, why the hell won't they give up?' he cursed to himself as he lept over a stream, ignoring the feeling of his bare feet sinking into the squishy cold mud.  
  
  
  
It had been six years since he had to come back to China from Japan. Three since he had first stepped foot into this forest he now called home. He couldn't go back to his home in Hong Kong yet. Not until he figured a way to get these pests from chasing him.  
  
  
  
Those pests. Hunters. The reason why he was now living with the wild wolves and the reason why he hadn't gone back to Japan yet. They had been hounding him since it was discovered he was a bit more unusual than the rest of the Li clan. His family accepted him, but a servant had contacted a Hunters organization and the running began. He was tired of it, but didn't want to kill the Hunters. He just hoped that his plan would go through soon.  
  
  
  
The scent of water and the sound of a waterfall alerted him that he'd arrived at his safe haven. The dogs and the Hunters could never seem to find it. Syaoran suspected that the Hunters didn't think he was smart enough to hide like that. The dogs just couldn't find his scent hidden in the water. Quickly, he sprinted into a clearing filled with a wide stream and waterfall. He scrambled over the rocks and dove through the waterfall into a hidden cave behind the falls. He shook himself off like a dog and walked deeper into the cave, spell scrolls giving him light to a pile of furs and a dug out fire pit. He chuckled to himself as he heard the dogs outside and the Hunters curse and go around, searching for his trail. They'd never find him.  
  
  
  
A ringing sound from his fur pile startled him and it took him a moment to realize what it was. He dove into the pile and came back out with a cell phone. "Where the hell have you been!?!?" he shouted, then lowered his voice in case the Hunters heard him. "You were supposed to call three days ago.............Where was I??? I was gettin chased by those damn Hunters again!!" he growled and then listened to the voice some more. "Whatever. Did you get it done?....................Good. Meet me in the usual spot then." He said before hanging up the phone. He sprawled back on the fur pile and grinned, revealing unusually long canines. "Won't be long now......"  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
What she was doing in a gothic European castle, Sakura didn't know, but she felt that she was about to see something important. Cautiously, she walked around the silent castle, until she was startled by a loud shout down the hall. Quickly she ran towards the voices engaged in a loud argument.  
  
  
  
"That is nonsense and you know it! You are not being responsible!" Sakura heard before she peeked into a room. It was a large throne room like chamber, filled with many people dressed in clothes from a time period even beyond Clow Reed's. A woman in her mid thirties was shouting at a young man dressed all in black and who looked amazingly similar to Clow Reed. On a raised chair was one of the oldest men Sakura had ever seen.  
  
  
  
"You are all fools! We should rule over the common people! Not bow down to their whims! They are nothing but slaves to us!" the young man shouted back.  
  
  
  
Another young man clenched his fists. "You ignorant-  
  
  
  
"Silence!" the elderly man sitting on the raised chair shouted loudly. He stood up. "You know the laws as well as any of us! I hear by sentance you to exile!" The murmurs flowing through the crowd suddenly became the beeping of an alarm clock.  
  
Sakura blinked awake. She sat up and yawned as Kero flew over. "Good morning Kero."  
  
  
  
"Mornin! Did you sleep alright?" Kero asked as he sat down on the bed.  
  
"I had a dream again." Sakura said with a little frown. "I haven't had one for awhile." Sakura got up and started to change her clothes.  
  
  
  
"Really? A dream??" Kero asked curiously, then his expression darkened and he crossed his stubby yellow arms. "You didn't dream about that chinese brat did ya?"  
  
"No! And he's not a brat! It was some dream about a guy being cast out from his family I think." Sakura sighed as she brushed her hair. She then looked thoughful, tapping the brush against her lips. "But that dream...I think it's going to be really important to remember all I can about it."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
AN: ok, this has been bouncin round in my head ever since I picked up this RP book, that I won't mention yet. The whole thing with the dream idea an all that eventually unfolds with it (I hope), that was given ta me by a friend of mine. (not kchan). Oh and I gots ta thank Kchan(Nekochan) for goin over this for me. I'da messed up a bunch o stuff if she didn't THANKS! Hope it don't suck! ^__^  
  
~~Ukchan(Lunarwolf)~~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: *sigh* not mine.......  
  
~~WOLF SONG chapter I~~  
  
~~1 week later~~  
  
Syaoran bounded out of the airport and took a deep breath. "Finally! Back in Japan!" He said, grinning and scaring various people around him.  
  
A chuckle came from behind him and he turned and gave a little growl as Eriol smiled as he approached. "You know, I don't think it's such a good idea to draw so much attention to yourself by frightening the people around you."  
  
"What do you know," Syaoran snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. Eriol simply ignored him and called for a taxi. Grumbling, Syaoran grabbed his things and followed after the blue haired boy.  
  
After they had stuffed their things into the taxi and told the driver where they were going, Eriol turned to Syaoran, his smile gone. "Are you going to tell Sakura about you're little....gift?"  
  
Syaoran paled and shook his head. "Not if I can help it. There's no telling what she'd think! I....I can't risk it. Not yet at least."  
  
Eriol shook his head. "I don't really see how you can keep it a secret for long, and she might be mad at you for keeping it from her. Just don't wait until it's too late to tell her." he warned.  
  
The amber eyed boy shrugged uncomfortably and stared out the window, every once in awhile rubbing his nose. Eriol noticed and grinned. "What's wrong my cute descendant?"  
  
Syaoran glared at the grinning boy, then mumbled low enough for Eriol to hear, but not the driver. "The driver's wearin some kinda cologne or something that irritates my nose."  
  
"Ah, your nose to sensitive?" Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Whatever. Did you tell them we were back?" Syaoran asked, staring out the window again.  
  
"Well, I told Tomoyo, but she wants us to surprise Sakura at school."  
  
"Great," Syaoran mumbled. "Just what I need, a place that'll drive my senses crazy for the first coupla days." he complained, then a slight smile crossed his face."At least I'll be able to see her again."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
  
  
Halfway across the world, an odd dark haired man stared out at the streets below from his balcony. The door to his room made a light click as it was closed, but the man didn't turn around to see who had entered. He already knew who it was. "Report Dogan."  
  
The man named Dogan was a pale, lanky, blonde man dressed in a dark suite and wearing dark sunglasses. The man bowed low. "M'lord Cian, we captured the requested book." Dogan said and held out an ancient looking book.  
  
Cian smirked, turning from the view and strode across the room. He took the book and started scanning through the pages. His smirk slowly disappeared as he scanned the pages. "What's this? It doesn't give me anything useful! I already know all this! What use-" he stopped as something caught his attention. "What's this?" He murmured to himself, reading the section he found intently.  
  
"M'lord Cian?" Dogan asked in confusion.  
  
The dark haired man chuckled as he closed the book. "Clow cards. Interesting." He murmured to himself. He then turned his attention back to Dogan. "What is the last that's been heard of the Li beast?"  
  
Dogan straightened his jacket and frowned. "We don't have anyone specific on it, but the latest report was that he had disappeared from that forest he was hiding in."  
  
Cian snorted. "Weak humans. Can't even kill a simple beast. Are there any clues as to his wearabouts?"  
  
The pale blonde shook his head. "No M'lord, but if you would like, I can put our best teams on it."  
  
"Excellent. I want to hear as soon as they find the beast." Cian nodded.   
  
"At once." Dogan paused a moment. "Um, M'lord Cian? What is so important about this beast?"  
  
"Simply put," Cian said, returning to his position on the balcony. "He may be the key to finding these Clow cards mentioned in this book."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Sakura skated to school as fast as she dared. She had awoke later than she should and was tired after having yet another wierd dream involving that castle and the people that she saw. She was getting tired of having the dreams, but she guessed it would be important later.  
  
Tomoyo greeted Sakura cheerfully at the school gates, frowning at Sakura's tired look. "Sakura, you don't look to well. Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"I'll be fine Tomoyo. Just dealing with a dream I don't understand." Sakura answered, giving a tired smile.  
  
Her best friend grinned almost evilly. "I know something that would cheer you up!" She giggled and grabbed Sakura's hand. Sakura surpressed a groan as she was dragged into the school yard.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Eriol smiled mysteriously at the passing students from his spot under a tree. The various students kept looking from the strange boy to the even stranger one in the tree fidgetting like he was suffereing from a caffine buzz. Eriol glanced up at the chestnut haired boy and shook his head. "Syaoran, do calm down. You're acting crazier than usual." he commented calmly.  
  
Syaoran growled down at the blue haired boy, but tried to calm his nerves. "I can't help it. I haven't seen her in a long while. What if she forgot me?" He asked in horror.  
  
"She hasn't forgotten you," Eriol sighed. "I'm sure she'll recognize you on sight."  
  
Feral amber eyes looked down at the other boy in uncertainty. "Are you sure? It HAS been six years." Syaoran suddenly paled. "What if she's found another guy?!" He gasped in dismay.  
  
Eriol focused towards the school gates as he replied to Syaoran's question. "I'm sure you don't have nothing to worry about, so calm down. You've hunted with those wild wolves for a bit too long." He watched as two girls approached the tree, curious when the auburn haired girl suddenly stopped and stared towards them. He raised an elegant eyebrow in slight surprise when she came charging towards the tree as fast as she could shouting Syaoran's name. The boy she had called for froze, staring intently at the approaching girl, before a wide grin crossed his face and he leapt out of the tree to catch the girl.  
  
The two hugged tightly, murmuring softly to each other, and Syaoran buried his nose into her short auburn hair. Eriol waited long enough for Syaoran to take in Sakura's scent fully and apologize for being kept from contacting her, then he smiled and greeted her. "It's been a long time Sakura, Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo nodded, filming the reunited couple and Sakura turned in Syaoran's embrace to smile at Eriol. "It's good to see you! Are you staying this time?" Sakura asked hopefully, turning more of her attention to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "I hope to stay here, but Eriol might leave for England again after awhile."  
  
Sakura pulled out of Syaoran's embrace, but grabbed his hand and started dragging him off. "Well then, let's show them around Tomoyo!"  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Dogan silently walked the dark streets until he came to a door hidden in the shadows to normal eyes. He opened the door and strode through the throng of dancing people. He headed towards a door up a set of stairs located towards the back and opened it, everyone ignoring him. Inside the room was a dark haired woman dressed in a revealing red dress and reclining on a black couch. In her hands was a wine glass with a think red liquid and three handsome men were serving as her servants. The woman looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile.  
  
"Dogan, what brings you here? I didn't think this was your thing." The woman said smoothely.  
  
The pale man's expression never changed as he watched the woman sip at the red liquid from behind his shades. "I have a job for you Calisto." He said curtly and pulled a large envelope from his jacket, handing it to her.  
  
The woman, Calisto, placed her wine glass on a silver tray one of the serving men held and opened the envelope and looked at the file inside. "My, he's cute. For a beast."  
  
"Lord Cian wants you to find him, then report immediately on his whereabouts." Dogan explained.  
  
"Oh?" Calisto asked, raising a brow. She picked her glass back up and placed the folders on the tray. "I thought we killed beasts like him."  
  
"Not this time. Report immediately when he is found." Dogan answered, then strode out the door.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
AN: Mou....I planned on havin this out DAYS ago, but things happened, like loosin half of it, and some other stuff I ain't talkin bout. But, now it's up! YAY ME! Got more than jus Kchan(Nekochan) to thank! Thanks to SaFiRe Star and babybluestarangel for reviewin! Sorry it wasn't out any earlier! An like always, Thanks Kchan(Nekochan) not for loosin half of this, but for the whole lookin it over to make sure I didn't screw up too much. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah, ya know the drill. Not mine an all that jazz.  
  
WARNING! Is a bit bloody at the end of this. Don't complain 'cause I already warned ya.  
  
~~WOLF SONG Chapter II~~  
  
"I will have my revenge...I will!..." The dark haired youth swore. Sakura instantly recognized him from her dreams before. Instead of the castle, he was wandering through the streets, ignoring the fact that it was dark and possibly dangerous. The young man turned a corner, when suddenly a shadowy form appeared in front of him.  
  
  
  
"You will make a tasty snack." the shadowy figure chuckled, approaching the young man.  
  
  
  
The young man's face darkened and his hands suddenly started to glow a bright green. "Not now Leech! I have more important things to do than smear the ground with pieces of you rotting hide!" the man snarled.  
  
  
  
The shadowy figure took a step back in surprise. "A sorcerer? Ah, you must be the exiled one. I have been told there was an exiled sorcerer roaming the area."  
  
  
  
"I have my revenge to plot, so if you wish to stay in one piece, then out of my way!" the young man snarled and the figure stepped aside, allowing the young man to pass. Sakura gasped as the shadow stepped into the torchlight to reveal a large man with long white hair tied back at the nape of his neck. Though the man's hair was white, he only looked to be in his twenties or thirties.The large man's complextion was very pale and his thick arms crossed over his black clad chest as he watched the young man pass him.   
  
  
  
"Tis a shame you will never carry out your revenge against those that exiled you." the large man stated, and the other turned on his heel and glared at him.  
  
  
  
"Are you threatening me Leech!?" he snarled once more.  
  
  
  
The large man shook his head. "I am not. I am merely stating a fact. Mortals eventually grow old and die. You will never gain the power for your revenge before your death."  
  
  
  
The young man looked down at his feet, then glared back up at the large man. "Do you have a better solution?"  
  
  
  
"I do." The large man nodded, smiling and revealing large canines. "Become one of the Children of the Night. An immortal. A loyal sorcerer would be a great asset to my court."  
  
  
  
The young man snorted. "Ah, so you are a Leech Lord are you? And if I join this court of yours I will be able to extract my revenge?" The large man nodded in answer. "Very well Leech Lord, I agree to this. Betray me, and I will scatter your ashes to the four winds." the youth warned. The man simply nodded and leaned down towards the young man's exposed neck.  
  
  
  
Sakura jolted awake and shivered at the memory of her dream. Looking over at her alarm clock, she groaned at seeing that it was only four in the morning. Climbing out of bed, she cursed to herself as she made her way to the kitchen for a drink. She'd have to talk to Eriol in the morning about her wierd dreams.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Three figures stood on top of a large building overlooking the city of Tomoeda. Only one of the figures even resembled a human. The other two, only stood upright like humans. A man with wildly spiked green and black hair stood with what resembled a fox and a bear, but their front paws were instead hands and while the fox person stood about as tall as a normal man, the bear looked to nearly double the fox's heigth. Both the fox and the bear tried to stand as far away as they could from the other man.  
  
  
  
The man smirked, revealing his large canines. "Ivan, you are to examine the north side of town. Klara, the south. Meet with me here at midnight tomorrow and tell me what you found." Both animals gave an irritated growl, but took off into the city. The man smirked and held up a picture of an eleven year old girl with short auburn hair and bright green eyes. It was obvious the picture was a little old and a name and address were printed on the back in sloppy japanese. "Soon we'll have you, stupid mutt." the man growled and lept of the top of the building to find a place to stay for the night.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Eriol, we need to talk." Sakura said, sitting down in front of the smiling boy during lunch. Eriol raised a questioning brow at that.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo looked worried from her place beside Eriol. "Is it about those odd dreams?" Sakura simply nodded.  
  
  
  
"What dreams?" Syaoran asked gruffly as he sat beside Sakura. He wasn't having a good day, dealing with some boys who wanted to pick a fight with him over Sakura without killing them.  
  
  
  
Sakura took his hand sympathetically, then focused back on Eriol. "For awhile now, I've been having really weird dreams. Last night, it got weirder."  
  
  
  
"What did you dream about Sakura?" Eriol asked.  
  
  
  
"An ancient castle and and some guy who did something bad I think." She said thoughtfully. "He got exiled or something from this group of people, I think they knew magic, and I've been having this same dream or one similar to it for awhile now. Last night, the dream changed. It was that guy who was exiled, and he was swearing revenge and then this really creepy guy appeared out of no where. The creepy guy did something threatening and the exiled guy got mad and magic flowed around his hands. That's when the creepy guy backed off and made some kind of deal with the exiled guy. Then....I think they were making out or something." Sakura said in confusion with a blush on her cheeks.  
  
  
  
The others chuckled a little at this, but they all went into deep thought about what the dreams could mean, until they were interrupted by a hand slamming on the table. The hand belonged to a large boy from the football team and a few of his teammates stood behind him. Syaoran twitched and unsucessfully stifled a growl. Eriol sighed. "Hey China boy!"   
  
  
  
Syaoran gave a vicious snarl and stood up glaring at the boys. "What the hell do I have to do to get some peace around here!?! Kick everyone's ass!?!?!"   
  
  
  
Sakura quickly put a hand on Syaoran's arm to stop his advance on the surprised boys. "Syaoran, no. You don't need to get in trouble." She then glared at the boys. "Leave him alone! You should be ashamed of yourself for picking on him just because he's different!" She started and continued to lecture them, not giving them a chance to defend themselves. Eriol and Tomoyo laughed while Syaoran sighed and sat back down.  
  
  
  
When Sakura finally let the boys go she sat down, still angry, but grabbed Syaoran's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Why don't we talk about this after school?" Tomoyo suggested and everyone quickly agreed.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
The schools were just letting out when a slightly dirty redheaded girl wandered by. She was looking depressed and her hands were stuffed in the pockets of some very baggy and ragged jeans. "How the hell am I supposed to find some damn kid in a mess like this!" she growled, wrinkling her nose. "Damn leeches can't find anything on their own. They just HAVE to make US do it." She complained some more.   
  
  
  
She just happened to look up when a girl laughed and spotted a group of students, two boys and two girls, but one boy and girl was familiar. Quickly she dug through her pockets, pulling out a copy of the photo of the girl and comparing it to the girl she saw. She dug some more and pulled out another copy of a boy's picture and compaired it to the boy walking beside the girl. "Well I'll be damned." she said, grinning ferally and then stuffed them back into her pockets as she tried to follow them.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately for her, as she tried to follow, the boy she was looking for stiffened and she barely hid in time to miss being spotted by narrowed amber eyes. The pretty auburn haired girl asked the boy something, and he shook his head, scanning around once more, then shook it again and they continued walking down the street. She cursed and decided it would be best to go find her partner and try to follow their trail later.   
  
  
  
When she found him, he wasn't too happy. "Klara, why the hell are you over here? You need to be watching out for that cub from your side!" the man growled.  
  
  
  
The redhead grinned and rocked back on her heels. "Not when I already found him Ivan. Come on! We have to follow his trail quickly before it is covered up!" Sighing heavily, the man called Ivan allowed himself to be dragged to where the boy was spotted. Ivan stood around glaring at anyone who was staring at them while Klara knelt down and tried to sniff around without looking like she was sniffing around. Suddenly the Klara stiffened and grinned. "They went this way! come on!" She said, bounding off to follow hte trail.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Syaoran stiffened when they reached the entrance to the building where he reluctantly shared an apartment with Eriol. He had felt that they were being followed when they first left the school, but the feeling dissappeared when he turned to look. Now the feeling was doubled and something caught the attention of his nose. "Uh, Eriol, I forgot that we needed more noodles for supper tonight. I'll just run on down to the store and get them. Go ahead and take the girls inside and start talking without me. I won't be gone long."  
  
  
  
Eriol looked puzzled for a moment, but then his eyes widened and he nodded. "Sure. Right this way ladies." He said, guiding them inside the building.   
  
  
  
Sakura paused with a frown and looked back at a tense Syaoran. "Are you sure? Maybe I should come with you."  
  
  
  
Syaoran quickly shook his head and gently pushed her on inside the building. "No, no I'll be fine. I'll be right back." He said before jogging back the way he came.  
  
  
  
Sakura stood there for a moment, a worried look on her face, before she shot a smile at Eriol and Tomoyo. "Something's bothering him, so I'll go with him. Wait here for us ok?" She said before running after the amber eyed boy.  
  
  
  
"No! Wait Sakura!" Eriol cried out in a near panic. Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. "Syaoran will be fine on his own." He shouted out to her, but she didn't listen and Eriol groaned.  
  
  
  
"What are you hiding Eriol Hiiragizawa!" Tomoyo said sternly and Eriol gulped and tried to look like he wasn't about to have a panic attack.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
A quick glance around told Syaoran that the alley he chose would be a safe place to confront the ones who were following him. A loud roar alerted him to the positoin of his first attacker and Syaoran shifted just as a huge manbear leapt down from the rooftops. A familiar feminine gasp was heard, but ignored as Syaoran, now a large black wolfman, snarled at the bear and slashed at him with sharp claws. He growled dangerously as the bearman's hands came down in a double handed hammer blow that would have knocked Syaoran sensless if he didn't leap back. With the brief opening, Syaoran swiftly darted in over the bears extended arms and dug his claws deep into the bears throat. The bear's eyes widened in shock as he tried to breath through the blood and the clawed hand and grasped at the black furred forearm weakly with his own hands. Dark brown eyes met gold, before the brown ones clouded over and the bear collapsed.   
  
  
  
Sakura made a startled cry and Syaoran whirled around with a growl. A foxwoman was snarling at the shocked girl and had a clawed hand raised to strike. Syaoran snarled and lunged at the fox, his teeth clamping down on the raised arm as his claws cut deeply through the surprised fox's back. Syaoran shook his head viciously, nearly tearing the fox's arm off before the fox was able to wrench it away. The fox's eyes fell onto her companion's dead body, then she ran as quickly as she could. Syaoran would have followed, if Sakura hadn't gave off a little whimper right before she collapsed. He caught her before she hit the ground and gave a panic filled wimper as he desperately looked around to see if anyone else was around.  
  
  
  
Carefully, he picked her up in his arms and shifted again, turning back into his human form. He wasn't pleased with the fact that he had ripped his clothes again, but he would worry about it later. Right now, he had to get the girl in his arms back to his apartment. "This is NOT how I wanted her to find out," He sighed, frowning at the blood he had smeared all over her.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
AN: And there we have it, the next chappie! Bit longer 'n I expected, but everyone usually likes that. Little late gettin it out again too, but hey, no one's perfect. Nekochan(Kchan)((What name ARE ya stickin with??? @_@)), thanks, like always, for goin over it. An a big thanks ta Babybluestarangel for reviewin again! ^__^ I'm glad ya like it so far. Now, if anyone's ever read a werewolf story of some kind, ya usually can't get buy without it bein pretty damn bloody, so be prepared for more graphic claw rippin violence.   
  
~~Lunarwolf(Ukchan)~~ 


End file.
